This invention relates to the field of health management, particularly to an automated interactive system and method for reducing the risk associated with a monitored client.
For example, the know art includes a number of health-management systems for providing outpatient services to patients with chronic health conditions such as asthma and diabetes. However, these systems are incapable of administering a treatment protocol responsive to the patient's current profile and of updating the profile in response to the administered protocol.